The present invention relates to a hand-held circular saw. A circular saw is already known from DE 35 25 092 A1 in which the sawdust is collected in the protective housing of the saw blade and conveyed to an outlet opening. Air is guided into the protective housing from the cooling fan via a hose in order to reinforce the removal of sawdust. This construction is quite expensive because of the necessary additional connection pieces and the separate hose. A considerable pressure loss occurs during the repeated deflection of the flow direction in the hose. Moreover the hose can be a hindrance when working.